


Hard For Me To Breathe

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [30]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Choking, Coming In Pants, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: If there's one thing Vic is, it's being adaptable. Which is a useful skill where Patrick Hockstetter is concerned.





	Hard For Me To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the title and summary, but I can't think of anything clever right now.

“God fucking damn, you’re so pretty like this,” Patrick praised, stroking a hand through Vic’s short, bleach blonde hair.

Between his legs was Vic’s head, bobbing and sucking diligently. His lips were shiny and pink from use, having been sucking Patrick off for a good ten minutes now. Victor felt as if his jaw was going to fall off any moment now with how strenuous it was to take Patrick’s cock for this long. This typically didn’t last very long considering they were teenage boys after all, but Patrick was determined today. He was going to have Vic’s mouth rough and deep.

Patrick was thrusting up into Victor’s mouth even as the other boy vigorously bobbed up and down the length of his cock. It drove Patrick’s cock down Vic’s throat each time making him gag and sputter around his mouthful, but Patrick knew better than anyone that Victor could take it all. He’s had plenty of practice to hone his skills and his lips were decidedly sinful in the way they slid and rippled over Patrick’s manhood. It made Patrick fist his hand in Victor’s hair.

Vic winced a little when Patrick got a rough with him, between the hair pulling and the throat fucking, but he braced his hands against the taller boy’s bare thighs and accepted what he was given. Patrick yanked on his hair and Vic promptly peered up with watery eyes. It was difficult to keep eye contact as Patrick drove his dick deeper into his throat, choking the blonde to the point where a tear rolled down one of Vic’s pristine, smooth cheeks.

Patrick reached down with his other hand and cupped Vic just under his chin, angling his face in a way where his cock could glide effortlessly and keep Victor’s attention solely on him. Victor was struggling to breathe through his nose as Patrick stuffed his mouth and throat with his leaking member, but damn did it make him painfully hard. Vic still had his pants on, hadn’t even bothered to undo his pants to stroke his own erection, but kneaded the hard outline with one of his sweaty palms after a moment.

The friction was enough to make him twitch excitedly in his jeans as Patrick moaned and bit his lip above him. The sounds that came out of Patrick were throaty yet had an underlining pitiful quality to them. The repeated thrust of Patrick’s cock lodging in his mouth made Victor drool uncontrollably. It made Vic want to cough and choke even more so. Especially with the way Patrick was holding his head in place and throat fucking him.

Patrick’s thrusts were long, jagged, and rough. Victor would most likely lose his voice tomorrow, as it has happened on a few occasions, and he’d have to explain that he was coming down with the flu _yet again_. Henry and Belch seemed to buy it every time, but off to the side Patrick would be grinning like a shark with insider knowledge. Patrick was so rough in his gyrations that Vic’s throat actually started to make a delicious _squelching_ noise with how overflowing with saliva his mouth was.

Vic started to make pathetic little whining noises that made it sound as if he was suffering just the way Patrick liked. Patrick liked watching and hearing Vic nearly lose consciousness while Vic sucked him off. Victor was beautiful in a ethereal way, like a fallen angel from the heavens, and seeing Vic obediently let him use him however he saw fit was truly a sight to cherish. Vic couldn’t even begin to understand just how beautiful he really is like this with a cock practically embedded deep in his convulsing throat.

Patrick let go of Vic’s messy blonde hair for a brief second the thumb away the tears sliding down the other boy’s flushed cheeks. Victor watched as Patrick brought his thumb up to his mouth and sucked the salty tears off of it, grinning in an almost sadistic kind of way only Patrick could pull off. Vic let out a particularly surprised gag when the tip of Patrick’s cock brushed past the back of his tongue, causing the blonde boy to tap out against Patrick’s thigh with his clammy palm.

The other boy didn’t let up however, preventing Vic from breathing properly, and continued to fuck the back of Victor’s throat. Victor could still breathe through his nose, though only barely since he was starting to become congested, but he didn’t dare attempt to pull off. Patrick was getting close and if Vic opted out prematurely then the whole moment and mood would be ruined for both of them. So Vic palmed his clothed, throbbing erection and let Patrick grab him by the hair and forcefully skull fuck him.

Victor’s head was swimming from being deprived of much needed oxygen as well as his own impending orgasm that seemed to hit him like a semi truck out of nowhere. Overhead, Patrick was panting and moaning, his breathing quick and damp, as he fucked Vic’s mouth to completion. Patrick licked his lips and gnawed on the bottom one as he pressed Vic’s face flush against his groin, bottoming out, and emptied himself down the blonde’s raw throat.

Vic choked for real this time, gasping and sputtering as his windpipe was blocked up with come. Patrick kept an insistent hand firmly on the back of his head, holding Vic there until, _thankfully_ , Patrick was done coming. His cock twitched and pulsed a few times and he finally slid out of Victor’s mouth completely, leaving him to pull in deep, wet, and choking gulps of air. Some of Patrick’s release came back up his throat, giving him a good taste before swallowing it back down.

Vic’s throat felt like come clogged sandpaper and his soiled underwear clung to his groin uncomfortably, making him feel exceptionally dirty, but Patrick was pleased and petting him affectionately.

And Vic wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
